Amazed
by xAracnaex
Summary: Heath and Carrie share a dance to a special song


_Author's Note: Two in one night, oh geez lol. I wanted to post this, even though the song is longer then the actual fic. It's a song that means a lot to me and I hope you like my little piece of fluff :) _

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer- Don't own Heath, and the wonderful song belongs to Lonestar, check them out if you like contry music!

Heath led Carrie into the bar, knowing she was bound to be the most beautiful woman there. Truth be told, he'd only had eyes for her since they'd started seeing each other roughly six months ago.

Not only was she a new Diva, but one of Heath's childhood friends. The pair had grown up together, being inseparable from kindergarten on.

Carrie would never admit this, but when he got called up to the main roster, leaving her in FCW, it about broke her heart. In all the years she'd been friends with him, Carrie had developed strong feelings for the redhead.

When she finally got the call that she was moving up, and would be on SmackDown with him, she knew she had to tell him how she felt.

Heath had reacted in a way she didn't expect, admitting that he'd felt the same way about her for a number of years, but didn't want to chance ruining their friendship if she didn't feel the same way about him.

"You feelin' alright darlin?" Heath asked as they sat down at a table.

"Yeah I'm fine baby, just thinking about stuff." She sent him a smile, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand in hers.

"You stay here, I'll get the beers." Heath stood and stole a kiss before walking across the room to the bar.

Carrie couldn't help but stare at his ass. She grinned, shaking her head. Tonight was special, a rare night off for both of them and Heath had told her this morning that he was taking her out.

She was wearing a denim skirt, white camisole top with lace around the bottom, and her favorite boots. She didn't care what anybody said, cowboy boots were comfortable, and she would wear them in the ring if she could.

Heath came back, setting a bottle down in front of her before taking his chair again. "You look beautiful tonight Carrie."

Carrie chuckled. "It's just something I threw together last minute, but thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

Heath was clad in dark jeans and a long sleeved black button up. He also had on boots, and he had the same opinion on them as Carrie.

Heath smiled. "Thanks."

The pair sat around, drinking their beers and talking until "Amazed" by Lonestar came out of the jukebox.

Heath stood, grabbing Carrie's hand and pulling her to her feet. He kissed her lightly. "Care to dance?"

"Of course baby."

He led her out onto the floor, holding her close and singing softly in her ear.

_Every time our eyes meet_  
><em>This feeling inside me<em>  
><em>Is almost more than I can take<em>

_Baby, when you touch me_  
><em>I can feel how much you love me<em>  
><em>And it just blows me away<em>

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_  
><em>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

_The smell of your skin_  
><em>The taste of your kiss<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark<em>

_Your hair all around me_  
><em>Baby, you surround me<em>  
><em>You touch every place in my heart<em>

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_  
><em>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>Oh, every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

The song came to an end and Carrie drew Heath down into a kiss, hoping he didn't notice the tears forming in her eyes. She knew he meant it, his voice in her ear was doing more than showing his love.

When the kiss ended, the pair went back to their table, sitting next to each other and cuddling.

"I love you Carrie, that song really shows how I feel." Heath said finally, kissing her forehead.

Carrie smiled. "I love you too Heath."

"What do you say we call it a night darlin? The hotel room sounds nice right about now." he suggested.

Carrie leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."


End file.
